1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst moving structure for an oil burner, and more particularly to a catalyst moving structure which is adapted to actuate a catalyst so that it may cover a combustion gas discharge opening of an open-type space heater during the fire-extinguishing operation and be kept apart from the opening during the combustion operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional open-type oil burner which is adapted to discharge combustion gas directly to a room is constructed to effectively prevent discharge of bad odor to the room during the combustion operation, however, it fails to prevent the discharge during the fire-extinguishing operation. In view of the fact, the inventors proposed a structure which is constructed to close a combustion gas discharge opening of a burner with a cover member having an oxidation catalyst supported thereon. However, in the proposed structure, a catalyst support is mounted on a burner body, resulting in a distance between the burner body and the catalyst support being adversely regulated. Accordingly, in order to space the catalyst support from the burner body at a large distance, it is required to large-size a housing in which the burner body is received. Also, the proposed structure has another disadvantage that when the catalyst support is mounted on the housing, it is required to integrally mount the burner body in the housing, resulting in handling of the oil burner during the manufacturing and maintenance being troublesome.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a catalyst moving structure which is capable of facilitating handling of an oil burner during the manufacturing and maintenance while effectively preventing discharge of bad odor during the fire-extinguishing operation.